AvrilBot
AvrilBot is an evil robotic doppelganger of pop star Avril Lavinge, created by Sold Ya Boy and the Evil Empress as a backup plan in case the Emo Rangers interfered with their latest scam. She was portrayed by Georgina S., largely due to Georgina looking considerably similar to Avril Lavinge if the right makeup were applied. Character history It is unknown the degree to which the Empress spent time on making the Avril robot. What is known is that she put it partially under Sold Ya Boy's command and control to summon. Her sole reason for existing appears to have originally been to provide a magical pop power output that could combat the emo-fueled powers that made the Emo Rangers possible. When Ross proves too powerful for Sold Ya to take one-on-one, he summons AvrilBot to use her magic guitar on the Ranger. This temporarily incapacitates Ross, requiring the other Rangers to come to his rescue. Panic upon seeing the other Rangers arrive convinces the weakening Empress to pull off a desperate move that could cost her the last of her bid for ability to conquer Earth: using up her remaining away-from-home magic to create a shell that will temporarily fuse the AvrilBot and Sold Ya into a single entity, known as the Pop-Rap Collaboration Monster. However, the transformation was not very effective. The monster proved clunky, and was barely able to handle the Rangers. The Rangers finally separated Sold Ya and AvrilBot by destroying the shell that was the Pop-Rap Collaboration Monster. They were able to take it down with the Emo Blaster, eliminating any need to summon the Emo Fight Bots. AvrilBot was put back together by Ross, who made reviving her into his means by which to flaunt to the world his expertise levels in engineering and software development. He reprogrammed her to be a robotic sex slave, though she was somehow still capable of knowing when she'd want to be used by a man or not. She objects to Ross making an advance on her, shouting: "Rape alert!" She is never seen again after this, so her ultimate fate remains unknown. Personality In spite being a robot, AvrilBot is shown to have some considerable personality. Her traits under the Empress and Sold Ya's control are that of a homicidal robot mixed with Avril-style pop stereotype - an unholy mixture of Avril with Arnold Schwarzenegger's Terminator. She has no issue with attacking the Rangers - nor with cursing at them. After being reprogrammed and reassembled by Ross, she becomes an anxious sex robot; capable of showing fear but not aggression. Abilities AvrilBot's guitar is somehow capable of creating an electrical cradle that can paralyze emo teens and suspend them in mid-air. She is not shown to have very many other abilities. Casting Georgina was selected as early as possibly 2007 for the casting for "an Avril look-alike," due to her appearance. This was right around the peak of popularity of Avril's album The Best Damn Thing, released in April of 2007. However, delays in scheduling for shoots pushed back production by several years. Editing took several more months than anticipated as well, leading to a release of her feature episode in late 2010. Around that time, Avril had started working with Disney on music for its remake of Alice in Wonderland. Her popularity with emo and scene kids in Britain had faded, making the joke of her inclusion slightly less funny than originally anticipated. Georgina stepped in as an Avril substitute, since there was no way MTV and Chris Phillips were going to pay for the real Avril to appear. See also * Sold Ya Boy * "Top of the Flops" Category: Monsters